Good Intentions
by Legacy
Summary: All acts start out with good intentions...


"Good Intentions..." by Legacy  
  
Crimson skies...All seems peaceful.  
  
Red sirens blaring...  
  
'Another attack? This soon?...' It mattered not. Her purpose was to defeat them. It was the reason why she was created....  
  
Mass confusion surrounded her. People running frantically...  
  
Something was wrong, her comrades were missing. The Third and the Second. Where were they? No matter...She would defeat this one herself, if need be. But she did missed 'his' presence...  
  
'.....I will fight, so you will not have to, Ikari-kun.'  
  
In a few minutes she was briefed. The enemy...The enemy was who?  
  
It cannot be...  
  
They found him. Down in Dogma. I have to stop him. But I can't it's...  
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
A single shot gun soared through the air. A small life fell to the floor...  
  
At that moment everything was chaos. Out of all the confusing... Out of all the conflicting tones... One voice rose above them all...  
  
"IKARI-KUN!!!!"  
  
***  
  
All life seemed to stop as she saw him laying there motionless. The last few breaths already escaping from him. Now his body was still. And all she could feel was pain. Pain, though she was not physically injured, but the pain of lost. She clutched the lifeless figure in her arms as she felt her own tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Tears?  
  
She had never cried a day in her life. But now...Now that he was gone, that's all she could do. He was so much to her and she didn't even realize it...  
  
"REI..." A strong voice sounded out to her. The girl heard the voice, but refused it's calling. She wanted to remain here...With him...For the rest of her days...  
  
"REI!!!" The voice repeated..only more sternly. It was still calling her...Summoning her presence. But she did not want to follow. She wanted to remain, just a little longer. Just so she could be with him for a few more seconds.  
  
"REI!! COME ON IT'S TIME TO GET UP!!!" The voice shouted out again. It refused to be denied.  
  
***  
  
A highly agitated red-head trounced through the hallway towards her best friend's room. She swore for the life of her, if she had to summon all of the powers from heaven, she would get to school on time today. She didn't know what the deal was. Even since they were little, she had never known her friend to wake up on her own...ever.  
  
'I swear this girl is going to drive me crazy!' She mentally complained as she opened the door. Inside the room was the usual mess. Clothes strewed all over the place. Thousands of books placed here and there. An overflowing trash can, who's former occupants were now congregating around the bin.  
  
And in the middle of all the disorder was a blue hair girl, lying face down on the mattress. A girl who still appeared to be very much in dream world. "Dumkoph..." The red head cursed. Just once she wished this girl would surprise her and clean up her room, get up on time, not drive her completely nuts...etc.  
  
"Christ girl...I can't believe your still in bed. It's time for school!" She thundered, while trying to rustle her blue haired friend from her slumber. "REI MOVE!!!" She said more violently.  
  
The girl's slumbering red eyes started to open. Immediately she stared up to the slightly annoyed German girl standing in front of her. The girl appeared to also be in her teens, with a long crop of crimson hair falling over her shoulders.  
  
It took her a few more minutes to recognize the figure standing in her room. The sluggish effects of sleep was still hindering her senses. But after a while she became more alert. "Soryu?" The azure haired girl questioned. "How did you get into my room?"  
  
Soryu's eyes widened, as she cocked her head to the side. "Duh!..Your Mom let me in, like normally," She upruptly responded. "It's not like you would ever wake up early enough to let me in."  
  
Asuka shook her head in disbelief. "Geez, you think being friends with someone since we were kids, you would remember a few things. Now come on Wondergirl, get off your ass and lets go!" She shouted while tossing the girl, her school uniform.  
  
***  
  
Rei was slightly puzzled. She didn't know what was going on at the moment. Why was the Second behaving in such a manner? She was almost acting like the two of them shared some kind of companionship. But in all her past experiences with the Second proved other wise...  
  
As she started to get dressed for school, suddenly something from the far out reaches of her mind sounded out to her...  
  
"Hi, my name is Asuka Langley Soryu.... NOW GIMMIE MY BALL BACK!!!"  
  
Rei blinked twice. Where did that come from? As she contemplated the thought, a vision started emerge from with-in her mind. The vision of two grade school children playing in the school yard. One of the children was unmistakably Soryu. But the other child...  
  
'Myself?' She questioned, as more memories started to resurface.  
  
Birthdays...Sleepovers...Parties...School Dances...Soryu's first boyfriend and the week after when he broke-up with her. And then the following week, when she was suspended for beating him senseless.  
  
Rei let out an amused sigh, as all those memories slowly started to come back to her. Their friendship...Yes she was her best friend.  
  
Suddenly more dates and events were coming back to her at a blinding speed. It seemed like a whole life time full of memories was flowing into her in that instant. And after a few seconds, she wondered how could she have forgotten any of it.  
  
It was a life...It was HER life. Her life that she cherished so deeply and loved even more....  
  
***  
  
After a few minutes the two teens started to come through the main hallway. Asuka was mumbling some kind of obscenities in her native tongue as they moved. But Rei was able to drown all of it out. She merely continued to wander through her home.  
  
Her manner was almost as if she was a stranger to the place, yet a person struggling to remember. Every item she layed eyes on, started to undo a sea of memories for her. But her biggest surprise didn't come till she entered the kitchen...  
  
***  
  
Ritsuko Akagi was cleaning some dishes as she heard the girls coming down the steps. 'Ah, to be young again.' The Doctor thought, while she put away the dishes into the cabinets.  
  
"Akagi-san?!?" The Doctor heard the startled voice from behind her. She turned to see a very shocked expression on Rei's face.  
  
The blonde haired Doctor smiled. "Akagi-san? My we're being formal today." She teased her. "How about we try Mom, Rei...?" She asked her daughter with a pleasant expression. 'Akagi-san?' It's been years since Rei had called her that. Ever since she finally adjusted to living with her.  
  
Rei stared at the Doctor for a long time. Things did not add up. Although she wasn't totally sure of her origins, she knew that Doctor Akagi did not birth her. She blinked a few times as another faded memory came to her. Adoption day. Her adoption day. Rei turned to the older woman for a few seconds and blinked. Now she remembered. "Oh...Sorry Mother." Rei replied warmly.  
  
"It's ok." The older woman replied as she put the rest of the dishes away. Shortly after...the faint murmuring of a few latent German profanities were heard as Miss. Soryu joined the two.  
  
"Hey Akagi-san." She greeted the Doctor. "Thanks for letting me in, but me and Rei can't stay." She announced while grabbing the blue haired girl's hand and started to head towards the front door. They had about twenty minutes to make it to school. And although she had given up on the idea of getting to school on time. There still was no use of wasting anymore time.  
  
A warm laugh escaped the Doctor, as she noticed the exchange from the two. "Ok..girls. Have a good day at school!" She waved to them as they exited.  
  
***  
  
"So....explain this dream to me again." Asuka said as they continued to walk to school.  
  
Rei frowned her eyebrows. "Soryu, have I not explained it three times already?" She stated, while massaging her weary temple.  
  
"Sorry, it's just so weird." Her friend admitted. Asuka continued to walk as she collected her thoughts. "Ok, Ok,...Me and you were pilots to huge robots called umm..." She paused for a minute as she was recalling the exact phrase. "....Evas!" She finally answered. "Which were created to fight monsters called...Umm...Umm..."  
  
"Angels..." Was the soft reply from her slightly irked blue haired friend.  
  
Asuka snapped her fingers. "Yeah..." She cheered as she continued to playback the dream. "Angels...And there was another boy that was a pilot, who's mother's DNA was used in your creation. Is that it?" She made a glance towards Rei.  
  
Who just barely nodded. "That's basically it." The girl answered.  
  
"I see...." Asuka answered. There was silence between the two for a few minutes. Then Asuka walked in front of Rei and firmly planted her hands on the girl shoulders. She gave a pierce glance into her friend's red eyes. Then she spoke in her most serious voice. "Ok...what drugs are you on?" The girl sternly asked. "And do you have anymore?" She then whispered. "Come on...you can tell me. I won't say anything." She added on with a snicker.  
  
Ayanami narrowed her brow. "You are not funny...."  
  
Contrary to the girl's statement, Asuka was laughing her ass off. "I'm sorry..." The red head managed to comment, in between laughs. "This is just too much. It sounds like some abstract Anime show or something." She paused for minute. She then slammed her fist into her palm, as if she came to a conclusion. "Hey maybe you could sell the idea!" She cheered. They would be rich!  
  
Rei mentally weighed the pros and cons of strangling her best friend in brood day light. But since she really didn't want that on her conscience, she decided to ignore the girl's statement. Besides she was too tired anyway and this dream was really troubling her. "Does it really sound that peculiar?" Ayanami asked the crimson haired girl.  
  
Asuka merely shook her head. "Nah...It's no weirder than the other dreams you tell me." She thought for a minute as an earlier one came to mind. "Now the dream with you having a room full of clones, now that was disturbing." Not to mention very, very scary. "Anyway I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"I suppose so," Rei calmly replied, while glancing to her watch. She frowned slightly when she noticed how late it was getting. "Come, we'll be late for class." She proclaimed, while walking a head of Soryu.  
  
"Hey wait up!!"  
  
***  
  
"Ayanami & Soryu....is there any reason why your late to my class." The two were now staring into the slightly redden eyes of their teacher, Miss. Katsuragi. The young beau, that always was the talk among the boys. Which she didn't have a problem with, as long as they did their work.  
  
Asuka and Rei both exchanged a glance as Katsuragi continued her interrogation. Asuka decided to speak. "Well baka here, didn't want to wake up so we could get here on time." She declared while pointing to Rei.  
  
"Hey!" Rei shouted back.  
  
"Ok, ok, Just sit down." Misato groaned while going back to her desk. "I swear you kids are going to be the death of me." She mumbled under her breath. "Take your seats..."  
  
"Hai!" The pair exclaimed. Then both Rei and Asuka moved through the classroom to their usual seats.  
  
As Rei continued on, she noticed all the students seemed drawn to her. Some waved a polite 'Hello'. Some wished her well this morning. Suzuhara did his usual morning belch. Which he considered a greeting and Aida considered hilarious. That was till Hikari wretched both the boys back to their seats by the means of her infamous 'Ear Pull.' Witnessing the sight always brought a smile to Rei's face.  
  
'Oh well, another day of school begins...' She said as she took her seat.  
  
***  
  
More to come...  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Eva and their characters don't belong to me. I'm not recieving any funds for the production of this story.  
  
A/N: Well this is the first installment to my story. If anything I know it's strange but I promise to have something interesting in store.  
  
Later! 


End file.
